


if(pain = true){ distract(); }

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Flesh, Circuit, and Bone [9]
Category: Outland Industries
Genre: :3c, A nice break from all the dying, Because you guys wanted me to be nice to the characters for once, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Topless makeouts, but guess what, now that they love someone i can hurt them more by destroying him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes them up against the wall, fingers tangling in their white-blue hair. Moaning appreciatively, they wrap their legs around his waist, careful not to dig their heels in too hard. Their arm reached out to the side, pressing the button to close the door of their workstation. They needed some relief from the stress, Alix was more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if(pain = true){ distract(); }

**Author's Note:**

> Might post the full uncensored sin if I'm coerced and actually finish the edits. Who knows.

He pushes them up against the wall, fingers tangling in their white-blue hair. Moaning appreciatively, they wrap their legs around his waist, careful not to dig their heels in too hard. Their arm reached out to the side, pressing the button to close the door of their workstation. They needed some relief from the stress, Alix was more than happy to help. As his lips started to trail down their neck, they gasped. Pulling on of their hands from his hair, they finger spelled something shakily.

_T-A-B-L-E N-O-W_

He smiled into their skin, holding them as he turned around, walking over to their exam table. They tightened their legs around him as they sat on the edge of the table, quickly attempting to unbutton his shirt. Sensing their struggle, he pulled back just enough to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the side. They pulled off their own shirt before pulling Alix down into another heated kiss. His lips soon started back down their neck, nipping slightly, grinning as Ciar’s hands tightened in his hair. Trailing his hands up their back, he tugged at the clasp of their bra. He pulled back, looking into their eyes questioningly.

“You sure about this?”

They whined, undoing their bra clasp themselves. Pulling him close again, they rocked their hips into him desperately. Their hand trailed down their back, hooking their thumb in the waistband of his pants. He ghosted his hands up their sides, stopping right below their breasts, waiting for permission. Laughing breathily, they looked at him smiling.

“Alix, please, I want this.” They signed, “And I swear to gods, if you don’t start-”

He cut them off with a kiss, tangling his finger in their hair again.

“No need to swear.” He murmured against their lips, “That would be unprofessional.”

* * *

Ciar was resting on the exam table, still naked, humming quietly. Alix chuckled, pulling on his pants and walked over to their couch. Picking up the folder on it, he sat looking through it.

“You probably should put on some clothes.” He remarked, glancing over at them.

“Buzzkill.” They teased, but got up anyways, lazily looking for their clothes.

A knock on their door startled them.

“Ciar, open up.” Aeneas called.

“Gimme a sec!”

They frantically grabbed Alix’s shirt from the floor, buttoning it up partially, before stumbling over to the door. As soon as Aeneas saw them, she sighed, closing her eyes.

“Really Ciar?”

“What?” They grinned.

“Is it too much to ask that you stay clothed while at work?”

“My shift doesn’t start for another hour.”

Aeneas sighed again, facepalming.

“There’s a tour coming through here this afternoon. Please at least put on some more clothes.” She paused before raising her voice slightly, “And Alix, I expect you to be in the medical wing. I hope I don’t have to worry about you not wearing clothes during the tour.”

“Nice to see you again Neas, won’t happen again!” Alix called from inside the room.

Aeneas shook her head, before turning and leaving, muttering something about stupid, immature higher ups.


End file.
